


nothing else will do

by pearl_o



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, bad communication skills, episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: Missing scene from beginning of episode 12, after the quick cut away from Victor and Yuuri's discussion.The one thing all those kisses before had in common, though, was thatgentleness. Victor's not being gentle now.





	

Yuuri's gotten used to Victor's hands on him over these last months. It took a while to adjust to it, how much Victor likes to cuddle and snuggle, the way Victor feels free to just drape his body over Yuuri's any time he has half the chance. 

This--Victor's hand clutching Yuuri's shoulder so tightly it hurts--this isn't anything like that at all. 

"Victor," Yuuri says again.

Victor's eyes are still shiny with tears, but he blinks now, very fast, as if he's trying to clear his vision. "I can't believe you would--" he says, but whatever he says next is in Russian, low and fast and more to himself than to Yuuri, it seems.

It's strange, seeing Victor so emotional. It doesn't make sense, really, and it makes something twist in Yuuri's gut like he might be sick. It's stupid for Victor to respond like this, when if he would just think about it he would realize how much more sense it makes this way.

"Calm down," Yuuri says, but that only seems to upset Victor more. He makes an aggravated sound and surges forward the scant few inches between them to kiss Yuuri hard on the mouth.

All the times Victor has kissed him before--there have been lots of different emotions with them. There's been excitement and nervousness and that thing Yuuri doesn't have any name for but _love_. Surprise, when Victor kissed him on the ice. Overwhelming tenderness, when Victor laid him across this hotel bed and held his face still as he kissed him over and over again, and Yuuri could feel the cool gold of the ring on Victor's finger against his jaw the entire time.

The one thing all those kisses before had in common, though, was that _gentleness_. Victor's not being gentle now. His kiss is harsh and rough, practically biting at Yuuri's lips. It's a little embarrassing how quickly, how easily it makes Yuuri aroused. It's obvious to Victor, too; he makes a darkly satisfied noise against Yuuri's mouth. He grabs Yuuri's glasses off, drops them to the side, and then pushes him back onto the bed.

Victor crawls on top of him, but as soon as he does Yuuri rolls them over, so he is on top, pressing Victor's body down into the mattress. If this is how Victor is going to be, then--then fine, Yuuri thinks, _fine_. He puts his hands on Victor's wrists, holding them as he kisses Victor again. 

But Victor's still moving against his grip, not sinking into it the way he always has before, so Yuuri lets go.

Victor's saying something else in Russian. It could be an insult or an endearment; either one seems equally likely. Yuuri moves his mouth to nibble at Victor's ear, and--yes, that noise he knows, at least, that sound is familiar.

Victor's only in his robe. It takes very little effort at all for Yuuri to slide his hand down and inside the fabric, his callused palm against the solid heat of Victor's erection.

They don't do this when Yuuri's competing. Eros is about seduction, not complacency. And even with his free skate, it's important to be alert, to be on edge and completely prepared. Sex waits. It's too important.

And yet right now, this feels too urgent to stop. It seems like the most important thing in the world to touch Victor like this, to feel Victor shaking apart beneath him. Yuuri can taste salt as he kisses across Victor's face, the tracks of his tears all across his cheeks.

Victor's eyes are closed, and Yuuri doesn't know if that's a bad thing, because Victor's always looked at him before. Yuuri's been the one to have to look away sometimes, when it got too embarrassing to acknowledge that constant gaze on him. 

But Victor's still kissing him back, and muttering his name, and he clutches at Yuuri, too. When he tugs roughly at Yuuri's pants, Yuuri moves away for a moment to pull everything down past his knees. That's as far as he gets towards disrobing before Victor pulls him back in.

Victor gets his hands between their bodies, pulling both of them together in long, elegant strokes that make Yuuri shudder. He can't do much but jerk awkwardly against Victor's body and press sweaty kisses to Victor's shoulder, but it's still Victor who comes first, letting out a loud sharp cry just as Yuuri feels the heat of his orgasm between them. Yuuri reaches his peak then, too, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise.

It's too difficult to keep holding himself up after that. He collapses onto Victor and immediately rolls to the side off of him. After a minute, Victor sits up, and then stands up from the bed, rearranging his robe and his mussed hair. 

Yuuri frowns at him.

"You should sleep, Yuuri," Victor says. He doesn't sound angry any more, so much as just… far away. "Tomorrow is a big day. And we both want you to skate as well as you can, right?"

"Right," Yuuri says, because he does not know what to say.

Victor looks over to him, flashing him something that's not quite a smile. "And after the free skate--well. We can both make our own decisions then."

"Right," Yuuri says again.

Victor disappears into the bathroom, then. Yuuri gets out of bed, finds his glasses, changes into his pajamas. It takes him a while to fall asleep, but Victor's still hasn't returned by the time he finally manages.


End file.
